


Schwarz or Treat

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Chocolate, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween chez Schwarz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwarz or Treat

"Yeeeargh," Farfarello screamed, leaping out of the shadows as the children approached the door. He smiled winningly at the few who hadn't run off shrieking for their mothers. "Would anyone like a fresh eyeball?" he said, pulling some out of the little basket shaped like a pumpkin.

"Are those real eyeballs, mister?" one girl asked.

Farfarello smiled proudly. "Oh, yes." When the last of the children had run away he wandered back into the house, whistling innocently.

"You're destroying an innocent child-friendly day," Crawford said, flicking from channel to channel and complaining about each one before he got to it.

"No, that's what you Yanks did," Farfarello said. "It's all about seeing your future and telling your fortune for the coming year, not fecking plastic vampires. Let's play some traditional games."

"I'm not playing fortune-telling games," Crawford said scornfully. "Some of us don't need to."

"Ooh, get _him_ ," Farfarello muttered to Schuldig, who was lying in a chocolate-induced haze on the sofa. "Mr Lah-di-dah fecking Crystal Ball."

"Unnnnnnnnnnn," Schuldig agreed. "Oh, shit, I'm dying. My heart's racing – can chocolate make your heart race?"

"Farfarello injected the fun-sized Mars bars with speed," Nagi said, not looking up from his computer. 

"Unnnnnnnnnnnnn."

"Are there any left?" Crawford said. "It'd beat watching _Most Haunted_."

"No, but there are some Milky Ways I shoved ecstasy tablets into," Farfarello said, rummaging in the bowl on the table.

"They'll do," Crawford said, grabbing a couple.

The doorbell rang. Farfarello peered out the window. "Oh, adorable innocent children," he cooed. "Duty calls."

No one even bothered blinking when the screaming started up again.


End file.
